


cmst 102: public speaking

by stonebuddhism



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonebuddhism/pseuds/stonebuddhism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayeon has an unorthodox way of helping Mina practice for her upcoming speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cmst 102: public speaking

“In conclusion,” Mina stammers out, gripping the toy microphone in her sweaty hand. Nayeon’s eyes are bright and attentive, but most importantly, they’re on her and it’s nerve-wracking even though this is just a practice speech in the privacy of her own room, and Mina and Nayeon have been dating since summer. She adjusts her grip on her mic. “In conclusion,” she starts again but falters when Nayeon stands up and starts to slowly walk to her.

“Keep on going,” Nayeon says. “In conclusion what?”

“In conclusion-” Mina stops again when she feels Nayeon wrap a gentle arm around her waist and press their foreheads together. The skin of Nayeon’s forehead feels soft against her own, and it’s not a thought Mina would ever think she would have. “What are you doing?” Mina mumbles, shyly looking down.

“Just continue with your speech,” Nayeon tells her, comfortingly rubbing her thumb against the skin of Mina’s waist in small circles. “In conclusion what?”

“In conclusion, electricity is an easy and accessible alternative to fossil fuel,” Mina starts again, voice barely above a whisper and not daring to look at Nayeon.

“Hey,” Nayeon says softly. “Look at me?” she asks, tilting Mina’s head so she can look into her eyes. “Let’s start from the beginning, okay?”

Mina nods slightly. She feels more than a bit anxious but Nayeon’s eyes are kind and the hand still on her waist is comforting in its warmth, so Mina takes a deep breath and starts again. “Good morning, class. My name is Myoui Mina and today I am here to inform you on a cleaner and more efficient form of fuel.” Public speaking has never been Mina’s forte (more like the complete opposite, actually), but she feels like she can at least score a B- with Nayeon looking at her like this. (She wonders if she can convince Nayeon to sneak into her public speaking class on the day of her speech.)

(Mina really doesn’t need to convince Nayeon to sneak into her class, as it turns out. Nayeon shows up anyways, front row and center.)


End file.
